Only The Stars Know
by tishas4gsr
Summary: My first try at writing a story. One more take on how things started between Gil and Sara. CSI is owned by it's writers and proudcers,my thanks for letting us use it. Rating this "M" for possiable future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been an avid reader of the FAN FICTION stories for some time now but have never written on myself. A very good friend of mind suggested I try it so here it is, please be kind in your reviews. I apologize in advance if any of part of my story is similar to any other story, there are so many great ones out there. I didn't intend to infringe on any other story but sometimes it just happens. As with so many other stories on this site my story is my version of how Gil and Sara first meant and how they were "outted". I call my story_

_ONLY THE STARS KNOW_

From the first time there eyes meant Gil Grissom knew that Sara Sidle would be his only love, never had he seen such deep brown eyes. He had once read that the eyes were the mirror to the soul and after seeing Sara he believed it. Sara's eyes shown the look of pain - of secrets buried deep within but when she smiled they were full of compassion and love. Gil was not sure what caused her pain, but he was sure that he wanted to take it away.

Sara too knew that Gil would be hers, how she loved his deep blue eyes, she was positive that she could lost in them. At first Sara thought that she was being foolish, after all, Grissom was older then she and he was her instructor.

You see, Gil Grissom was not only the senior CSI in the crime unit that was attached to the Los Vegas police department but he was also a forensic entomologist - one of the best in the country - and the university considered themselves fortunate that he taught there, even if it was only part time, so how could a man such as he want anything to do with her?

Sara had confided in her room mate and closest friend about her feelings. Sara could remember Kelly saying, "Oh yeah, he wants you, wants to bang you while he is here and the ride off into the sunset leaving you with a broken heart."

Perhaps Kelly was right. Just perhaps that was all Professor Gilbert Grissom wanted.

Sara mind was changed on their first date, after diner at one of the many beach front restaurants Gil had asked her to take a walk, the night was warn and the moon full - a perfect evening. As they walked Gil slipped his hand onto hers, Sara could not help but smile.

Gil stopped. "Sara," he said, almost uncertain of how to word what was in his mind, "You are a fascinating woman, I doubt I have ever meant anyone that has …." Gil paused, uncertain if he should go on. After convincing himself that it was to late to turn back now he continued, "Touched my heart the way you have. I am not sure if it is love yet that I feel for you but I am sure that it is very close." Gil breathed a sigh and stood waiting for her response.

Sara gently touched his face. "I understand," was all she said.

Gil gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, nothing deep or demanding but yet it was the most intimate kiss Sara had ever felt. "Perhaps I shouldn't have?" Gil questioned.

"Yes, you should have," Sara said, returning his kiss.

Gil took her hand and led her toward the restaurant where he had parked his car. By this time Sara's insides were on fire, never had she wanted a man as much as she wanted him. Right now Sara didn't care if all he wanted to do was "bang you while he is here and the ride off into the sunset" she wanted him.

Gil and Sara rode in relative silence, each in their own thoughts. When they arrived at Sara's apartment Gil opened the car door for her and walked her to the door.

"Do you want to come in?" Sara asked.

Gil, realizing what she was trying to ask, touched her face, "I can't."

The look on Sara's face was a mixture of hurt and confusion, "You can't?"

Gil tried to explain himself, he knew it was going to sound foolish but she had the right to know. "Sara, I … I don't have casual sex. To me sex is the finally act that bonds a man and a woman together, to me sex and love must go hand in hand - you should not have one without the other and even though I am .. Well more then found of you, now just is not the right time. I hope you understand."

Sara gave him a half smile, "I do. Thank you for your honesty."

Sara started to turn when Gil touched her arm, "I hope this will not end us, I want to get to know you much better."

Sara smiled, "Not at all. I want to see you again also."

Gil once more kissed her.

"I'm not to sure it would be wise to tell anyone," Sara said, knowing if anyone found out they could both be in trouble.

Gil smiled, Only the stars will know."

_Please let me know if you think this is worth any further chapters. I do have a few ideas but I'm not sure if I should continue. Thank you, Tish_


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 2

Sara smiled at Gil's remark, "Good night," she said.

"Good night," Gil responded, after he kissed her once more.

Sara stood and watched as Gil walked to his car and drove away. She opened her door and went inside, her feet were on the floor but Sara felt as if she were walking on cloud nine, "If this was what love feels like then more people should be in love," she thought to herself.

"So, did he bang you?" her room mate asked, after seeing the expression on Sara's face.

"No," was all Sara wanted to say.

Kelly laughed, "You look like the cat that just ate the canary, fess up."

Sara just smiled, "We had a lovely dinner and that's all your going to get out of me."

Kelly just chucked and headed for her room, "I bet he banged ya."

Sara poured herself a glass of tea, picked up her mail and headed for her room. Mixed in with the junk mail and a few bills was a very official looking envelope from the CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION UNIT a DIVISION OF THE LOS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT. Sara shrieked with joy, six months ago she had applied for on open position with the crime lab in Vegas. The letter stated that as soon as she could produce proof that all the requirements were meant the position was hers. Sara's first reaction was to call Gil but she was uncertain how to reach him. "Tomorrow will be time enough," Sara said, smiling from ear to ear.

The next day Sara arrived early for class, when she walked in Gil was the only one there. "Can we have lunch?" Sara asked, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Gil answered, "In the park by the fountain?"

"Great," Sara said, unable to contain the smile that crossed her face, "I'll grab something and meet you there."

The rest of the morning was a blur to Sara, she heard voices and was sure she responded but all she could think of was lunch with Gil and telling him her news. On her way to the park Sara stopped at a small café and ordered two light lunches to go. Gil was already there by the time Sara arrived at the fountain.

"Hi," he said, smiling, "I got these for you." Gil handed Sara a bouquet of daisies.

Sara thanked him and handed him his food, "Hope it's ok."

Gil opened the container and nodded, "Perfect. You needed to talk?"

"Nothing like getting right to the point," Sara said, giggling.

Between bites of food Sara told him about her applying for the CSI position in Vegas and of her acceptance letter, "Will this effect us in any way?" Sara asked.

"Not at all," Gil said, "Did they give you a shift?"

"I requested grave shift and the letter said they had an opening there," Sara told him.

"Interesting," Gil said, a big smile on his face.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Graves is my shift," Gil said, smiling.

"Should I request a different one?" Sara asked, not wanting their job to interfere with what ever may develop in their relationship.

"No," Gil said, "There is no policy against inter-shift relationships. I just have to let Ecklie know we are dating and one of the other supervisors will handle all your evaluations."

Sara could not help but smile, they would be together. For, you see, at this point Sara was 100% convinced that she was deeply and totally in love with him and if it took Gil a while to come to the same conclusion, well she was willing to wait.

"It will take me about a month to finish things up here," Sara told Gil as they finished eating and cleaned up the area.

Gil nodded and as they headed back to the campus Gil said, "Sara, I have requested you be transferred to Professor Johnson's classes, I don't want anyone to be able to say that your grades are a result of us seeing each other."

Sara nodded in agreement, she really did not want to be taken out of Gil's class but she also knew what he said was true.

Gil continued to see Sara for the rest of the time that he was in San Francisco.

Sara had accompanied him to the airport, Gil could tell she was near tears. "We can call each other," Gil said, as he wrapped her in his arms as much to comfort her as to feel her next to him, "Anyway, three weeks is not that long."

Sara tried to choke back her tears, "Your right."

Gil kissed her and boarded his flight, the flood of tears Sara was holding back no longer needed to be held back, they just came freely.

"I bet you a $100 you never hear from him," Kelly said, when Sara got home, "These visiting professors are all the same, bang the local girls and run home to the wife like nothing happened."

Sara, her eyes red and swollen from crying looked at Kelly, "Just because that is what that professor did to you last year doesn't mean they are all like that," Sara screamed, as she ran to her room.

Kelly started to follow her but thought better of it, Sara was right, maybe this one was different, Kelly would wait a while and talk to Sara after she had time to calm down a bit. Kelly grabbed a beer and her book and headed for her room when there was a knock at the door.

"Yea," she said, opening the door.

"Delivery for Sara Sidle," a young man said.

"I'll take it," Kelly said.

"Are you Miss Sidle?" the man asked.

"NO. But I think I am capable of receiving a package."

"Sorry," the young man said, "But my orders were to deliver it to only Miss Sidle."

"SARA!" Kelly yelled, "DOOR."

Sara walked to the door, "Yes."

"Miss Sidle?" the young man asked.

"Yes," was her reply.

"You are a first," the young man said.

"First?" Sara questioned very confused.

"Yea, my boss gets a phone call from some guy who says he is calling from his cell phone, nothing unusual bout that, but this guy says he is in an airplane and wants us to deliver this and we he insisted we follow his instructions to the letter, said he would know if we didn't."

The young man handed Sara a bouquet of lavender roses, a teddy bear and a card, "Damn near impossible to find this color rose," he said as he walked away.

Sara opened the card: MY SARA, YOU LOOKED SO SAD WHEN WE PARTED, I HOPE THESE CHEER YOU. I PICKED A LAVENDER ROSE BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF YOU, A RARE AND BEUITFUL CREATION. WILL SEE YOU SOON, GILBERT.


	3. Chapter 3

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 3

Sara pulled the bear close to her and kissed it, "You owe me a hundred bucks," she said laughing.

"You take IOU's?" Kelly asked, shaking her head.

Sara laughed, "Sure."

Over the course of the next few weeks Kelly was proven wrong more then once, Gil would send Sara small gifts, they talked on the phone almost every night and twice Gil flew to San Fran to spend long weekends with Sara.

"I don't get it," Kelly had said, once after Gil had left, "You to have been seeing each other for close to a month and you still have not slept together?"

Sara smiled, "We slept together."

"So you have had sex with him?" Kelly said, giggling, "I want details. Is he as good in bed as he looks?"

Sara smiled, "How would I know."

Kelly was confused, "But …. But you said you slept together?"

"We did. I spent the night at his hotel. But just because you are in the same bed you don't have to have sex. We just cuddled and he held me as we slept."

"And your ok with this?" Kelly questioned.

"Most defiantly." was Sara's reply, "Gil told me from the very start that that part of our relationship will not happen until he is sure. He told me that sex and love have to go together."

"And he's not sure he loves you?" Kelly questioned.

"Oh I think he is sure he does, I think he is just not sure how to handle it yet," Sara said, smiling, "I mean, the age thing bothers him and the fact that he will be my boss has him a little unsure of himself"

"Well he had better make up his mind soon, you are leaving tomorrow, what if you find some other handsome young fella?" Kelly asked.

Sara laughed, "I'll send him to you."

Three days later Gil introduced Sara to the rest of the team, almost immediately Nick started to hit on her but a stern look from Grissom made Nick change his mind.

"That was swift," Catherine said, as they walked toward the car, assignment in hand, "That's Gil's girl."

"What makes you so sure smarty pants?" Nick asked.

"Oh for heavens sake," Catherine said, "Do you not have eyes? The way they looked at each other, the soft way he said her name, not to mention that he is not going to SAN FRAN this weekend."

Catherine made sure to emphasize the San Fran part mostly because when Gil introduced Sara he said she was transferring in from San Francisco and Gil had made no secret of where he went each weekend, just whathewas doing there.

Nick slapped himself in the head, "I should have put it together. Grissom in love, how's that for a kick in the ass." Then Nick shivered, "I can't picture Grissom naked and having sex."

Catherine laughed, "I don't think he has?"

Nick gave her a funny look, "What?"

In the car on the way to their scene Catherine explained to Nick why she felt the way she did.

It took no time for the whole lab to know that Sara Sidle was off limits, and she liked it that way.

Over the next three months Gil and Sara spent as much time together as their shift would allow, the more they were together the more Sara was sure she was right about Gil holding back his feelings.

One evening Gil was sitting in his office talking to his best friend, Jim Brass, Captain LVPD. "Just open your mouth and tell her," Jim said, in response to Gil's question.

"I don't know," Gil said.

Jim leaned forward, "Gil, she is crazy about you and it is obvious to anyone who has a pulse that you are in love with her too. But I'm tell you, keep waiting and it will be to late."

Jim was right, Gil knew it, how long would a beautiful young woman wait for a cranky old geezer like him.

Gil started to say something when his phone rang, "So much for a quiet night," Gil said, jotting down some information and heading for the break room.

"Pile up on International - officer involved shooting - mugging in the park and a possible arson on Industrial," Gil said to the team, handing them their papers, "Hell of a night for Sara to be off, I could use some help."

"Call her," Catherine said, "You know she'll come in."

Gil nodded, picked up his cell phone and dialed Sara's number.

"Um, Hello," came a very strange and unsure male voice.

"Who is this?" Gil questioned, almost afraid Jim was right.

"Um, this is Officer Tim Reed, LVPD. May I ask who you are?"

Gil's heart stopped, "Grissom, Crime Lab. I am trying to reach Sara Sidle."

"Um, Sir," Officer Reed said, "I am in Desert Palms emergency room, this phone was in the pocket of a mugging victim. Um, she is in treatment right now, she was unconscious when we got to her, no ID, just this phone."

Panic filled Gil's voice as he described Sara.

"Um, yes sir," the officer said, "That's her."

"I'll be there in a minute," Gil said, grabbing Catherine and his kit as he headed for the door. On the way Gil filled Catherine in on what he knew, what was not much. "Jim is on his way to the park along with Nick," Gil said, "He'll call when he finds something. I need you to process Sara, I am to close, I have to stay "hands off"."

In the hospital, Gil questioned the doctor and nurse who tended to Sara while Catherine went into the room.

"Miss Sidle will be fine," the doctor said, "It appears she hit her head when she fell that was what caused her to pass out but outside of some black and blue places, a knife wound to her hand and a major head ache, she will be fine. I do think she should take a day or two off."

Catherine came from Sara's room, "She is asking for you." Then to the doctor Catherine asked, "She wants to know about the man?"

Gil stopped and turned to face the doctor.

The doctor said, "From what I can gather Miss Sidle was jogging in the park and came upon a group of kids beating an older gentleman. When she tried to stop them, the boys turned on her. You can tell her that Mr. Jenkins will be fine," the doctor added, after a pause, "He took a severe beating and I am sure Miss Sidle's actions saved his life."

Gil went to Sara's room and gently put his arms around her, "Thank God you are all right, my love," Gil said.

Sara questioned Gil about the older gentleman and after being assured he was fine she started to tell Gil as much as she could about the three boys who were attacking him.

"Darling," Gil said, "That is not important. You are going to be all right, that is all that matters. I don't know I could go on without you, I love you so." Gil softly kissed her.

From the doorway they heard someone clear their throat, "That is why you are "hands off" remember."

Gil turned to fine that Jim and Catherine were watching them.

"Then I will let you take over," Gil said, moving from the bed to a chair next to Sara but never letting go of her hand.

Sara answered Jim's questions as best as she could then after a few more tests and some instructions Sara was released.

"It is a good idea if you stay with a friend," the nurse said, "We don't like people with head injuries to be alone for the first 48 hours."

"I'll be taking care of her," Gil assured the lady as he took the prescriptions the doctor had written and the list of instructions.

"I have taken us off schedule for the next two days, and I got some help from swings so the team will not be short. You will be staying with me," Gil told her matter-of-factly.

Sara only smiled, all she could remember was Gilbert Grissom finally saying those three words she had longed to her him say - "I love you so."

_For those of you who have sent me messages wondering when the M comes in, next chapter. My thanks for all your encouragement and comments. I think I am really beginning to like writing. Special thanks to Trish J. (trishaj48) who's stories were my inspiration. _


	4. Chapter 4

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 4

After stopping at the drug store for Sara's meds, Gil stopped at Sara's and told her to stay in the car while he got some of her things from the apartment.

All Sara did was nod, her mind was elsewhere, had she heard him right? Had Gil finally admitted that he loved her?

All the way to his house Gil was talking and Sara was listening but not really hearing.

Gil pulled into his driveway, opened her door and grabbed her bag.

"I only have one bedroom," Gil said, "We can share the bed or I'll camp out on the sofa, your choice."

"Don't be silly," Sara said, smiling, "We have slept together before, anyway I like the way your arms feel around me."

Gil kissed her, "And I love waking with you in my arms. Now, my love, you need rest, doctors orders."

"Will you lay with me?" Sara asked, "I don't want to be alone."

Gil took her hand and led her to his room. "Take one of these pills," Gil told Sara, "It will help you rest."

Sara took her medicine and nestled close to him. Gil gently stroked her hair and tenderly held her until Sara fell asleep. Gil did not realize how tired he was but Sara's even breathing and the warmth of her body caused him to drop off to sleep too.

Several hours later Gil woke when he felt Sara move, "You ok?"

"Fine, just need to use the restroom," Sara said, as she slipped from the bed. "I'm gonna soak in the tub?" Sara yelled from the bathroom.

"Clean towels are in the closet," Gil said, "I'll fix us something to eat."

As Sara undressed she surveyed the damage to her body, nothing broken but she was covered in black and blue blotches. "Boy you are a sight?" Sara said.

Sara felt much better after a long warm soak, after toweling dry she slipped on her pajamas and went to the kitchen where Gil had fixed sandwiches, veggies and fruit. He pointed to a chair as he poured the tea. "Feel better?"

"Much," she said, smiling.

For the next two days Gil never left Sara's side, it was almost as if he know what she needed or wanted before she asked. By the third day Sara was suffering from a sever case of cabin fever, "Think we could take a walk?" she asked Gil.

Gil nodded, "I think a little air will do us both good."

Gil's place was out in the country, his back yard faced a small wooded area and that is where they went. A small creek ran through the woods and nearby was a large stump, "Let's rest here," Gil said to Sara.

They sat for a while. "It is so peaceful here," Sara said.

"This is where I come when I need to unwind or need a quiet place to think," Gil said.

It was later that night as Gil was showering that he knew he wanted Sara but he was not sure how to go about it.

"I can't just go walking into the bedroom butt naked and say "Hey, lets get it on," he said to himself.

Gil was preoccupied on how to approach Sara when he suddenly realized he was not alone, Sara had joined him.

"I need a shower and there is no need to waste water," she said, smiling.

His lips found hers, Sara moaned deeply as his lips moved to her neck, kissing and softly nibbling at it. Sara's body quivered in his arms, never had she wanted anyone to touch her this way as she did him.

Sara's lips found his as she slowly deepened the kiss, her body filled with excitement as he responded.

Sara felt Gil's tongue softly beg for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

Gil lift her, their lips still locked together, and carried her to his bed. He pulled back breaking the kiss, leaving them both panting for air and each other.

Gil softly caressed every inch of her skin, "You are so beautiful."

Gil's lips found her nipples, pulling in first one then the other. As he suckled at her his hand slowly moved down , she gasped as she felt his hand cover her soft mound. His finger slipped between her swollen lips and dipped into her wet folds. His thumb grazed her clit as his finger gently penetrated her.

He began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Sara breath quickened, nerve endings were on fire, as she was fast approaching the point of release. Gil felt her body shudder as her inner walls clenched down on his fingers. She called his name as her juices covered his hand.

Sara was still tingling with pleasure as her own release began to fade leaving only a feeling of warmth, Gil positioned himself above her and slowly entered her. His movements were slow and tender, each inward movement was meant with a kiss. As his need to release grew he found himself losing control. A million nerve ends were tingling, Gil's body was on fire.

He slammed into her harder and faster, his mind shutting down as his body took her. He was moaning softly under his breath, indistinct words, of love.

They were getting close to their climax as the room was soon filled with loud grunts of delight mingled with screams of pleasure. Grissom pounded into her fast and hard as he could no longer hold back. Sara could feel his juices as he exploded splashing against her walls.

Gil leaned his forehead to hers and whispered words of love.

Gil moved from her and wrapped her in his arms.

Sara snuggled close to Gil, "I love you." Gil did not respond, his easy breathing told her he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 5

Sara smiled, "Gilbert Grissom, I do love you so," she whispered to herself.

Everyone at the lab soon figured out that that "final stage" of their relationship had been reached.

The next few months Gil and Sara's relationship deepened, Catherine had often remarked that she had never seen "Two people so much in love."

Three months after Sara's incident in the park Gil asked her to move in with him, it was a month after Sara moved in that Gil discovered what caused the pain in Sara's eyes.

At the start of shift Gil had assigned Sara and Nick to investigate a body found in the park, the body was that of a small child. No one liked doing murdered children so Gil tried to rotate that type assignment.

Sara and Nick approached the body, slowly. "I hate doing this," Nick remarked. Sara didn't say anything, she just looked at the little one.

"I'm going with the body," Sara said, as David closed the door on the coroners van, Nick nodded as he started to collect evidence and talk to the man who had found the little girl.

The investigation took three days to wrap up, in the end the man responsible was arrested.

"He whimpered," Sara said to Gil, "When he was arrested he just kept whimpering and begging us not to hurt him. I felt like smacking him."

Gil tenderly caressed her face, "Hon, you need to get something to eat and some sleep. You have not eaten or slept in three days."

Sara smiled, "Yea."

Gil had been very concerned, the case consumed Sara, it had occupied every minute of her time from the moment it was first assigned to her.

"Let's go home," Gil said, as he placed his arm around her waist, "You will take a long soak in the tub, I'll fix us a bite to eat and then you need to head to bed." Sara smiled.

At the house Gil filled the tub with warm water, put in some lavender bath salts and turned on the water jets. "Now, my love, in you go," Gil said, as he helped Sara with her clothing.

Sara kissed him and wiggled neck deep in the comforting whirling water. Gil went to the kitchen and fixed some fish and veggies.

By time dinner was done Sara had dried and joined him in the kitchen. As they ate Gil intentionally kept the conversation away from work.

When they were done Gil started to clear the table, "Please lay with me?" Sara asked. Gil took her hand as she walked to the room.

Gil lay on the bed and held his arms to her, Sara smiled and instead of laying next to him she straddled him. "Sara Elizabeth Sidle," Gil said, in between kisses, "You need to rest."

Sara unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, "Yes, but I need you first."

Gil didn't have to be asked twice as he eased first her shirt off then removed her bra. Gil cupped her breasts in his hands, Sara groaned softly as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger. "So beautiful," Gil whispered.

Sara leaned forward, she licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Gil groaned deeply. Sara moved down so she was sitting on Gil's legs. "You are wearing way to much clothing," Sara said, with a mischievous chuckle.

Sara unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers then slowly pulled the zipper down. Gil lift his hips as Sara eased off his trousers and boxers.

Sara moved, she settled her head between his thighs. Gil was moaning with pleasure now as she took his head in between her lips and began sucking and kissing it. She continued to kiss and lick at the head as her hand stroked the shaft, Gil's breathing became more rapid as he responded to what Sara was doing to him.

Sara could soon taste the precum that was oozing rapidly, pulling away she stood and finished undressing.

Slowly she climbed on top of him, they both gasped as he entered her. His hands were on her sides, just above her hips. Hers were resting gently on his chest. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust.

Sara was in complete control, moving her body so that Gil's manhood hit that special place that would send her into that perfect state of ecstasy. Sara came hard and with her walls grabbing his manhood, Gil only was able to thrust once more before his release took over him. Sara could feel him throbbing, feel his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Sara fell forward, resting her head on his chest, "I love you," she said as her breathing became normal.

Gil shifted so that Sara was now next to him, his arms wrapped around her. Gil held her as Sara drifted off to sleep.

Gil had only been asleep a short time when Sara's screams jerked him awake. "Sara!" he called, pulling her closer, "What is it?"

Sara could do nothing but bury her face in his chest and cry uncontrollably. Gil held her until the tears stopped. Once more he asked her what was wrong.

Sara looked at him, never had Gil seen such pain in those brown eyes he loved so. "It's the case?" Gil said, almost feeling foolish for asking.

Sara nodded, "Partly."

"Tell me," Gil said.

"I was nine," Sara started, as she reviled the story that had never been told but that haunted her dreams, "It was just after lunch and all the class was playing on the playground. Kerry Lee and I were playing hopscotch, I was sitting on the ground as Kerry took her turn. A boy came running out the door, he screamed something about the end of the human race and then he started firing a rifle. Kerry Lee was hit in the chest, she fell right in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her, she was so scared. I screamed for help. Kerry Lee died in my arms."

By this times tears were starting to flow again. Gil did not know what to say or what to do, he held her.

Nothing was said for some time then Sara, looking down at the bed, said to Gil, "Do you love me?"

Gil was confused by her question, "More then words can say."

"Would you give me whatever I asked for," Sara asked, still not looking at him.

Once more Gil was confused, "Down to my very life."

Sara looked at him, "I want to have your baby."

Gil was speechless, the subject of marriage had crossed his mind but a baby?.

"Now," Sara said.

Gil took his face in his hands, "No."

Sara looked at him, "No?"

Gil smiled broadly, "Not until you are my wife."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 6

"Yes," Sara said, not loosening the hold she had on his neck.

Gil kissed her, "Why would you but a baby before marriage?"

Sara stroked his face, "I want a child and that is something I can't do alone."

This made Gil smile.

"And because I was not sure marriage was something you wanted," Sara added.

Gil looked at her, a questioned look on his face, "You what?"

"You were taking about it once before," Sara said, "You said that this job was to involved to bring a woman into it."

Gil chuckled, "Oh darling, the team was talking about a woman that didn't do what we do. That she could never understand the hours we have to put in and anyway, we were not talking about me in particular, we were talking in general."

Then Gil kissed her, "And what makes you think that I would let you have my child and not be involved in his life?''

Sara smiled, "I knew you would want to be involved, I just didn't think you wanted a wife."

"Sara Elizabeth Sidle, I love you with all that is in me, you are my life, you are what makes me whole, without you I am half a man. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara smiled, "Only if you promise to give me a child."

Gil laughed, a deep hearty laugh, "I'll try." Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her passionate, "And try." By now his hands were caressing Sara's nipples, "And try."

Sara laughed and pushed him to the bed, "We can start trying now."

Gil looked at her, "Married first."

"No need to worry," Sara said, "First I have to stop taking this cycle of my pills. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Bell tomorrow and talk to her."

Then Sara gently stroked Gil's manhood, "But look at the fun we can have trying."

"MMM," Gil moaned, as Sara continued to stroke his shaft. Gil eased her to her back, he kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately as his hand moved to massage her nipple, the way he knew would bring her tingles of pleasure. Slowly Gil moved his hand down between her legs, Sara panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing her bud in slow circles Gil broke from the kiss.

"I want to taste you," he whispered softly.

Sara opened herself allowing Gil access. Gil pushed her legs farther apart, he wanted to be able to lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue, heard her call his name as her release overtook her.

Gil softly kissed her inner thigh as she road that wave of pure pleasure. Sara's body was still tingling as Gil rose above her and slowly entered her.

After only a few thrusts all control was gone, Gil's movements became faster and harder. Sara's walls were still contracting and acted as extra stimulation, one more deep thrust and Gil groaned loudly as he released himself.

Gil eased from atop her and wrapped her in his arms, sleep overtook them both.

The next morning, over breakfast, wedding plans were discussed, neither wanted anything to big or fancy. After several ideas were dismissed Sara took Gil's hands, "Do we even have to have a conventional ceremony?"

Gil looked at her, "You don't want one?"

"I want to be your wife, why do we need to make a big show of it? We will be just as married no matter how we do it."

Gil lift her hand to his lips and kissed it, "It makes no difference, if that is what you want."

The next morning Gil and Sara stood in front of the Clark County Courthouse, "You two sure you want to do this?" the voice belonged to Jim. Gil had called Jim and asked him if he would be their witness.

"No doubts at all," Gil said, as he took Sara's hand.

20 minutes later Gil and Sara stood in front of the Commissioner of Civil Marriages, they dedicated their life and love to each other and their willingness to take each other as husband and wife. With a broad smile on his face the commissioner, who was also a friend of Gil's, said "By the power invested in me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gilbert, you may now kiss your bride."

Gil cupped Sara's face in his hands and gently kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Grissom."

Sara smiled, "I love you, Mr. Grissom."

Jim treated them to dinner. "The fun started tomorrow," Jim said.

Gil nodded. Not only will he have to tell Ecklie and go through a mountain of paperwork but also he had to tell the team.

"They'll be pissed," Jim said.

"They'll get over it," Gil said.

After dinner Gil went to Dr. Bells office with Sara. There had been a cancellation, so Sara was able to get in right away.

"What brings you in?" Sharon asked.

"I want to have a baby," Sara said, "And I wanted to talk to you about getting off my pills."

"And I want to make sure she is healthy enough," Gil said, "After all, I just got her, I don't want to lose her."

Sara gave him a funny look.

After a series of tests and a complete exam Dr. Ball told them that there was no reason why Sara could not conceive and carry a baby to term.

"How long?" Sara asked.

"You need to finish this cycle of pills," Dr. Ball said, "After you stop them you may begin to ovulate as quickly as two weeks. It is hard to say how long it will take for you to start ovulating again," the doctor continued, "Some women's fertility returns as soon as they stop taking the pill and others take a few months. Once your period returns to normal and you are ovulating again, it shouldn't take you any longer to get pregnant than it would any other woman."

Sara thanked her, then to Gil she said, "As soon as two weeks."

Gil put his arm around her waist, "Or a little longer." He was afraid that Sara would get disappointed if it didn't happen right away.

"I know," Sara said, smiling.

"One thing you should consider before you stop your pills," Dr. Ball said, as Sara was starting to leave the exam room. Sara turned to face the doctor. Sharon said, "I would strongly suggest you get out of the field as soon as you find out you are pregnant to protect the baby. You need to be 100% sure you are willing to give it up. I know how much you enjoy want you do."


	7. Chapter 7

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 7

Sara nodded to Dr. Ball and thanked her.

"You did hear what she said?" Gil questioned Sara.

"As little as two weeks," Sara said, smiling, obviously only hearing what she wanted to hear .

Gil shook his head, he knew she was not listening, "About getting out of the field."

"Don't worry," Sara said, "I will stay in the field for a while, it will be alright."

Gil had suddenly became very concerned, was Sara fully aware of what a pregnancy would mean to her career? Maybe telling her they could have a child was not such a good idea after all. Gil chuckled, of course it was, he would just wait a little and talk to her again after she came back to earth. The doctor said she had to finish her cycle of pills and she still had at least two weeks worth of them, that would give him plenty of time.

Later that day they stood together facing the door to the lab, it was time to face the rest of the team.

"Ready?" Gil asked.

Sara took his hand, "If you promise not to leave me?"

Gil kissed her, "Never."

"Let's face the music," she said smiling.

They walked together to his office to pick up the assignments for the evening then they headed for the break room.

"Hodges," Gil said, sticking his head in the trace lab, "Would you please get Wendy and ask her to meet us in the break room? I have an announcement and I want everyone together."

"Good or bad news?" David Hodges asked.

"News," was all Gil would say.

On their way to the break room Gil also gathered Archie Johnson out of AV, Bobby Dawson from firearms and Henry Andrews out of the toxicology lab. As everyone wandered into the room they noticed Jim there too, Gil wanted Jim along for moral support.

"Must be something big," Archie said, looking at everyone.

"You think Grissom is resigning?" Wendy wondered.

"Grissom would never quit," Hodges said, "Guys like us don't." Everyone looked at David and shook their heads.

The last to walk in the door was Doc and Dave Phillips.

Gil let out a long sigh, "I am sure you are wondering why I asked you all here."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Doc said.

"Do you know?" Catherine whispered to Jim who only smiled.

Gil looked at Sara then put his arm around her wait, easing her a little closer to him.

"As you all know," Gil started, "Sara and I have been seeing each other for a while now."

Everyone gave him a "tell us something we don't know" look.

"Earlier this morning Sara and I were married," Gil said, a smile running from ear to ear.

Mouths dropped and eyes popped wide open, almost as one they said "MARRIED!"

The only one not saying anything was Jim, and he was chuckling loudly.

Catherine turned to Jim, "You knew?" Jim couldn't answer, he just grinned.

"Jim was our witness," Sara said, "And we asked him not to say anything."

Jim laughed loudly, "Even if they said I could have I wouldn't. The look on all your faces was priceless and I wasn't gonna deprive Gil and Sara the pleasure of seeing it."

Everyone started asking questions at the same time. Nick looked at Grissom, "Have you told Ecklie?"

"He's next," Gil said.

"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes," Greg said.

"Frankly he doesn't scare me," Gil said mater-of-factly, "He'll either except it or replace me. Now, you lab techs can get back to what you were doing and as for the rest of you, I have your cases, so lets get to work, I need to see Conrad."

Catherine took the one from Nick that Gil had given to him and Sara, "I'll get all the details."

Nick grinned and nodded his head.

In the car Catherine drilled Sara and Sara politely answered.

"We just didn't want anything fancy," Sara said, "So we grabbed Jim and went to the courthouse."

Back at the lab Gil knocked on Ecklie's door, "You got a minute?"

Ecklie motioned him in and pointed to a chair.

Gil shut the door before he sat, "I need to talk to you and I would rather not be disturbed," Gil said.

Conrad set down the paper he was reading, "You know you can talk to me about anything. I was so sorry to hear about you and Sara, but you knew from the beginning that it would not work."

Gil looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Martha said she heard that Sara broke it off, that she found a younger man," Conrad said.

"You should not believe all you hear," Gil said, smiling, "Quite the opposite, I came here to tell you that Sara and I were married this morning."

"Married?" Ecklie questioned, "This morning?"

"Yes," Gil said.

Ecklie sat and stared not sure what to say.

"Is there a problem?" Gil asked.

"Not as far as policy goes," Ecklie answered, "But personal I think you made a big mistake."

Gil stood, "Well thank you for your personal input, but I don't remembering asking you for it."

Gil left the room, as he walked to his office several of the other employees offered their congratulations, Gil just smiled and thanked them. The news spread like wild fire and by the end of shift everyone in the lab knew that Sara Sidle was now Mrs. Gilbert Grissom.

Catherine and Sara wrapped up their case and were in the ladies room, "I'll see you tomorrow," Sara said.

Catherine looked at Sara, "Your vest still says SIDLE are you not going to take his name?"

Sara smiled, that was something she had not even thought about, "It only makes sense, our child will be a GRISSOM."

"CHILD!" Catherine said, almost falling off the bench she was sitting on, "Are you pregnant? Is that why you got married?"

As they left Sara said, "No. But we have talked about it."

Millie only heard half of the conversation but by time Sara and Gil showed up for work the next shift over half the lab was convinced that Gil HAD to marry Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 8

Sara heard voices as she walked into the ladies room, then suddenly silence.

"Hi," Sara said, a little confused.

All the ladies looked at the floor and then quickly left the room, Sara shrugged her shoulders and went into one of the stalls. While she was there she heard more voices.

"Well at least he married her," the first lady said.

"Oh, I know," the other voice said, "But who would have thought that Mr. Grissom would do anything like that?"

"I bet Sara tricked him into it," the second voice said, chuckling.

Sara stepped from the stall and the ladies almost passed out. "Would either of you care to explain?" Sara said.

"I over heard you and Ms Willows talking and Ms. Willows asked if you pregnant, and if that was why you got married?" the first lady, who turned out to be Millie, said.

"Then it is safe to say that you did not hear my answer," Sara said, "Because if you did then you would have heard me say NO."

Millie blushed a brilliant shade of red, "I …. I am so sorry."

"Then I STRONGLY suggest you correct the mess you have made," Sara said, "And I mean BEFORE end of shift."

Millie dashed out of the ladies room with the other lady following quickly behind, now Sara understood the looks of the other ladies.

Gil walked into the break room. "Did you know we HAD to get married," Sara said to him.

Gil laughed, "I have heard something to that affect. Good thing I don't believe all I hear."

By time Millie hit the time clock the rumor had been quelled and she had a hard time looking Gil and Sara in the face.

A week later Sara had finally came back down to earth, Gil thought it was a good time to talk to her again about the effect of a pregnancy on her career.

"Hon," Gil said, crawling onto the bed next to her, "We need to talk."

Sara sat down the book she was reading, "All ears," she said snuggling next to him.

"Have you thought about what having a baby will do to your career?" he asked.

"A lot of women have babies and still work," Sara said, "Look at Catherine."

Gil shook his head, "What is one of Catherine's biggest complaints?" he asked.

"That she has no time for Lindsay," Sara said, almost in a whisper.

"Yes," Gil said.

"But there are two of us," Sara said, "We will be alright."

Gil picked up quickly on her tone of voice, "Of course we will."

Sara's whole body shook as tears started to fall, "I thought you changed your mind."

Gil pulled her close to him, "No, love. I want to have a child with you. I just wanted to make sure you had thought it through."

Sara laughed, "You know me better then that, I always think important matters completely through."

"I know love," Gil said, "But about the field."

"It will be ok," Sara said, "I won't show till about three months, I'll stay in the field till then and then I'll go into the lab."

Gil tried to convince her that she should get out of the field sooner but to no avail, her mind was made up, Gil hoped he would be able to talk to her more about it later.

"How about we practice," Sara said, turning to face Gil.

"Sounds like a very good idea," Gil said, as he eased off her shirt.

Their lips came together as Sara unbuttoned Gil's shirt and ran her hands over his chest stopping to tease him by massaging his nipples.

Gil knew Sara was going to be in control and he willing gave into her demands as she eased him to his back. Sara licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked.

Her hands wandered to his crouch and gently caressed his already growing manhood. Sara unfastened his belt, button and lowered his zipper, Gil moaned deeply as she removed his trousers, making sure she caressed his already erect manhood.

Sara stood and quickly undressed, then she lay on her side next to him, facing head-to-toe. Gil loved this, he could be intimate with her by use his hands to caress and explore Sara's lower body. Sara took his large member in with both hands and rolled it between her palms, he grunted. She fondled is balls as she licked the head of his manhood, as her tongue run up and down the length of it and she kissed the head.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked, Gil screamed with pleasure. Her ability to take his full length had always amazed and excited Gil. Sara was able to use her moth, tongue and hands so that he was in ecstasy.

As Sara was loving him with her mouth and hands Gil was massaging her clit with his thumb. Sara started to shake, she moaned with pleasure as Gil inserted two fingers in her and pumped them in the same rhythm as Sara.

Gil was close to release but Sara was closer, she pulled away from his manhood and rolled to her back, Gil quickly moved between her legs and with one flick of his tongue Sara called his name and gave herself to him.

Gil rolled to his back, Sara mounted him, because of what she had been doing to him Gil could only pump once or twice before he pulled her hips close to him and released himself.

Sara fell forward, her head on his chest and that is how she fell asleep. Gil smiled as he eased her from him, wrapped her in his arms and joined her.

Three days later there was an incident in the field that made Sara rethink the whole pregnancy idea. Not that she changed her mind about having a baby, as a fatter of fact she decided she wanted two or three. No, what changed was her idea of working in the field.

Sara and Gil were investigating an accident where a pedestrian was hit. A second car slammed into the rear end of the first and so on, a total of ten cars.

Gil was talking to the driver of the first car, the one who hit the pedestrian. The young man was getting very nervous and just as Sara got to where Gil was standing the man bolted. He ran straight into Sara, hitting her square in the stomach, Sara fell to the ground.

Gil was able to grab the man before he got away and an officer cuffed him.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked Sara as he helped her up.

Sara dusted off her bottom, "Nothing but my pride hurt," she said.

The rest of the shift Sara was unusually quiet, on the way home Gil asked, "What's wrong?"

"What if I were pregnant?" Sara said, "And that happened. I could lose the baby."

Gil was not sure what an appropriate answer would be, but he felt he had to say something, "Perhaps," was what he decided to say.

"That is what you were trying to get me to see," Sara said, touching his hand.

Gil just nodded.

"Darling," she said, "I will never do anything to harm our child."

"I know," Gil answered.

By this time they were parked in their driveway, Sara turned to Gil, "As soon as a pregnancy is confirmed, I am out of the field, the job is not worth the possibility of harming our baby."


	9. Chapter 9

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 9

Gil could not help but smile, that was what he wanted all along, he was well aware of what could happen to the fetus. He also know how long he had waited for someone as special as Sara to come into his life, some one he could love with all his heart and someone he wanted a family with. And he was more then aware of his age, he was almost to the point in his life where he had vowed not to start a family, a child deserved a father that could do things with him, not one who was to old.

Sara seemed to read his mind, as always. "My love," she said, "You are younger then a lot of men I know and twice as virile. You have nothing to worry about."

Gil pulled her close to him, "You make me that way."

Sara giggled, "Show me."

Sara laughed as she headed for the house. As it often did, their love making started in the shower. Gil loved to wash Sara, he loved the way her skin felt, how it seemed to come alive at his touch. He loved the little noises she made as his hands caressed her body, doing so always caused his to come alive.

By time the shower was finished Gil's manhood was at full length, and every nerve in his body on fire. But as much as he need to be inside her, as much as he needed his release, he always seen to hers first, pleasing her made his release more intense.

Gil's lips found hers, softly and undemanding at first.

Sara was on fire, she would have none of Gil's teasing this time. "Don't tease," Sara whispered, "I need you now." Sara quickly deepened the kiss letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

There were times that Sara wanted to make love and there was times that she just needed sex, fast and hard, and this was one of those times.

Gil eased her legs apart and lowered himself between then, Sara's womanhood was already wet from the teasing in the shower.

Gil gave into her, he entered her and held nothing back. Gil pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight. Soon he was slamming into Sara who was begging him to give it to her harder and faster.

Sara hips moved with him, matching his rhythm. Gil felt her shudder violently beneath him. Her inner walls clenched down on him as he felt her hot juices flooding over him. They groaned in unison, their thrusts becoming haphazard his orgasm followed shortly behind hers.

He collapsed on top of her, his tired arms no longer able to hold his weight.

They lay that way, Gil nuzzling Sara's neck, placing tender kisses on her skin, as their breathing became normal and their bodies stopped shaking.

"I needed that," Gil whispered, as he rolled form atop her.

"No more then I did," Sara answered, laying her head on his chest.

Sara felt a need growing deep inside her, she needed him again. Sara moaned softly as she realized that she had never felt this way before. She couldn't get enough of him.

Sara kissed his chest, them licked at his nipples, enjoying the taste of him. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Gil was unsure if he was up to it again, but he knew he could please her.

She felt as if she were floating as his lips found hers and her body tingled at the feel of his hands, one on her breast, the other descending to the juncture between her legs. Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her clit, smiling as her legs fell open to him.

His fingers stroked over her, once, massaging her tight bud causing Sara to gasp, Sara moaned deeply as a finger dipped into her briefly and then slipped out of her again, dancing around her clit. He brushed against the bud and she arched up, "Oh Gil," she groaned.

Sara gasped as his thumb continued to flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot. Sara's body was on fire, she was not sure she could take much more of this, but she knew she was loving it.

Gil's fingers were expertly pumping her, making sure that he never lost contact with her spot. Sara climax was about to hit, Gil wanted to feel it. Gil removed his fingers and moved above her, he slowly eased himself into her.

Gil's manhood stroked her spot, sending Sara into continual ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. Sara was over that precipice of release and into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure. Gil could hear the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans.

Feeling her muscles clench down on him was all it took, Gil let himself loose control as with one more thrust he exploded deep inside her. Sara pulled his lips to her, kissing him as she felt his juices crash against her and fill her.

Gil moved from her as Sara nestled close to him he chuckled.

"What?" she questioned.

"I wasn't sure I could do it again," he said.

Sara smiled, "Want to try for three?"

Gil laughed, "I want to sleep."

"Hon," Sara said, "Tomorrow is my last pill. You know what that means."

"Yes my love," Gil answered, a large smile on his face, "Practice time is over."

"We can start to make a baby," Sara said.

"But remember what Sharon said," Gil told her.

"I know, it may not happen right away," Sara answered.

"I just don't want you hurt if it takes a while," Gil said, very concerned.

"All the more time to enjoy making love with you," Sara said, closing her eyes.

It took only a month for Sara's cycles to become normal again, one more visit to Dr. Ball confirmed that Sara was ovulating on a regular schedule.

"Just take your time and relax," Sharon told Sara, "It will happen when it happens. You can't rush Mother Nature."

"I know," Sara said.

"Sara," Dr. Ball said, "I want you to think about the effect of your type work on a pregnancy, there are enough things that can go wrong normally, what you do only increases the chance of something going wrong."

"I have thought about nothing but that for the last two months," Sara told her friend, "I have decided to get out now, before I am pregnant."

Sharon, who was also one of Sara's closest friends, smiled, "I know how hard that decision was to make, you love your job."

Sara smiled, "But I love my husband more."

"Does he know?" Sharon asked.

"Not yet, I plan to tell him this evening," Sara answered.


	10. Chapter 10

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 10

After shift Gil walked in the house, he knew something was up, he was just not sure what. Sara had already taken a long hot bath, the house smelled of a combination of fresh roses and lilacs.

"Hi love," Sara said, as she kissed him.

"What have you done this time?" Gil asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Sara slapped him, "Can't a wife want a special evening with her husband?"

Gil pulled her into his arms, "Every minute of every day is special when I am with you. Now what is it you have to tell me?"

Sara smiled, he knew her all to well.

"Come sit with me," she said as she took his hand, "I have been doing a lot of thinking and not I need to talk to you about some major decisions I have made."

Gil was sure this had to do with the possibility of a baby, he knew she had seen Dr. Ball earlier. Gil sat on the sofa, Sara snuggled next to him.

"Sharon said that everything is a go, I am ovulating on a regular cycle now."

"That's good," Gil said, as he ran his hand gently up and down her arm, "Why do I have a feeling there is more? Have you changed your mind about a child?"

"Absolutely not," Sara said, "There is nothing I want more then to have your child. What I have decided is to get out."

"We talked about that," Gil said, a little confused, "As soon as a pregnancy is confirmed."

Sara pulled just far enough away so she could face him. "I know," she said, "But I want out NOW."

Gil looked at her, even more confused then he was before. He doubted there was a CSI anywhere who enjoyed their work more then Sara. "Now?" he asked.

"Don't say no," Sara said, "Hear me out. Let's say that we make a baby tonight."

Gil just smiled.

"I am serious," Sara said.

"Ok," Gil said.

"It could take three to four weeks for the pregnancy to be confirmed," Sara said.

"And you are afraid that something could happen," Gil said, finally following her line of thinking.

"Exactly," Sara said, "I just don't want to take any chances. It is like Sharon said, there are enough things that can go wrong, why add to it."

Gil sat back and thought, "True. By "getting out" are you talking about the lab or the field?"

"I talked to Sharon in depth," Sara said, "She said that there is a small risk in the lab but not enough to be overly concerned with. She gave me a list of certain things that I should and should not be around so as long as I follow it, she sees no reason why I have to resign. There is no reason why I can't still do my job. I am good at it."

That Gil had to agree with, Sara was by far one of the best material and element analysts he had ever worked with.

Gil pulled her back next to him, "Then it is settled, we'll talk to Ecklie tomorrow."

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

The sat and talked a little longer about their day and what not, then Sara eased her hand down to Gil's crouch and started to gently squeeze his manhood, "Let's go make a baby."

Gil kissed her, "Yes."

The smell of roses and lilac was soon mixed with the strong musky smell of sex. Sara had expertly led them both into an intense climax by using her movements as she straddled atop Gil.

Sara had collapsed forward, strength gone, breathing erratic. Gil gently stroked her back and held her until she once more found the strength to move.

Gil was lying on his back, Sara nestled close to him. Gil's left arm around her he gently rubbing her shoulder. Sara's head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "Do you think we made a baby?" Gil asked smiling.

Sara kissed his chest, "Guess we will just have to wait and see. I'm just not going to dwell on it," Sara added, "It will happen when it happens."

Gil smiled and kissed the top of her head, he was so glad that Sara was not going to let it consume her.

The next shift they walked into Ecklie's office together, there was no way Gil was going to let Sara face him alone.

Sara handed Conrad a piece of paper, "It has already been approved," she told him.

Conrad read over the paper, "You are transferring into the lab? May I ask why?"

"You can ask," Gil said, "But she doesn't have to tell you."

As they both started to leave Conrad told Gil to stay, he needed to talk to him.

"I'll get my lab organized," Sara said, to Gil, "Stop by and see me."

Gil nodded.

After Sara left Ecklie pointed to a chair, "Sit!"

"I have a feeling I would rather stand," Gil said.

"I had a friend of mine in line for that job," Ecklie said standing and getting right into Gil's face, "And I intend to make sure she gets it. I am giving you fair warning, tell Sara to change her mind or I swear I'll make her life a living hell."

Gil looked at Ecklie, "I can make yours worse, don't push me or I will." Gil walked away.

Ecklie fell back into his chair, Gil had an ace he could play and Conrad knew he would. The fact that Grissom was the number one forensic entomologist in the state of Nevada pulled a lot of weight with the powers that be and by the look on Gil's face - Ecklie knew Grissom would play it. Conrad picked up the phone and dialed some numbers, "The job is taken but I am sure I can still get you in as an assistant."


	11. Chapter 11

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 11

Conrad pulled the phone away from his ear, it was clear that the party on the other end was not at all happy.

"I know I told you that you could have the job," Conrad said into the phone, "But they gave it away. I can't help it if my recommendation was overruled. Come in and take the assistant job, I have a feeling the person they gave the job to will not keep it very long."

That seemed to satisfy the person on the other end as suddenly Ecklie smiled, "Yeah, I'll bring the wine. See you tonight."

Gil walked into Sara's new lab, "Looks good."

Sara smiled, "I just have a few more personal things to add." Sara took an 8 X 10 frame, the picture in it was of her and Gil taken in San Francisco. "It's my favorite one," Sara said.

Gil just shook his head, he hated having his picture taken, Sara had talked him into it.

Gil sat on the corner of her desk, "Hon, there is something I think you should know."

Sara looked at him, "What?"

"Ecklie had this job promised to a friend of his," Gil said, "And I have a feeling that he will not stop till his friend gets it. So watch your back."

Sara nodded, "I will, but nothing is going to make me resign."

Gil touched her hand and smiled, what he didn't tell her was that part of the reason she got the job was because he had pulled in a few favors. The powers that be had a tendency to give Gil his way, they didn't want to loose him.

"I know," Gil said, "Just be careful."

Sara smiled and promised she would.

"I have to get shift started," Gil said, "I'll see you later."

Sara snuck a quick kiss and Gil headed for his lab.

"Mr. Grissom?" a voice from behind him said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Hi. My name is Brandy. I'm your new CSI." the young lady said, smiling.

Brandy was not much older then Sara, red hair and green eyes. She was - to quote Greg, THE KIND OF WOMAN THAT MAKES A MAN GALD HE IS A MAN.

Gil nodded, "Follow me."

Eyes popped as Brandy followed Gil into the break room, introductions were made and Gil did everything he could so not to laugh. Nick, Warrick and Greg could not take their eyes off her, they kept falling over their words, in other words - making asses out of themselves.

"I have a ton of paperwork to do," Gil said, to Brandy, "I will leave you in Catherine's capable hands."

A look a total disappointment fell on the men's faces, they would have done anything to have her with them.

Catherine and Brandy left, "Gentlemen," Gil said, "FYI, Brandy is a VERY happily married woman."

You could almost hear their hearts break.

"Her last name is Reid," Gil said, chuckling.

"REID!" Nick said, "As in Officer Tim Reid?"

Gil shook his head, "Yep."

Reid was a new hire, a very friendly sort of fella who stopped all the ladies hearts. Catherine had referred to him as a Greek god.

"So fellas lets get to work," Gil said, handing then their assignments.

Gil shook his head, he never could understand why it was that a man judged a lady solely by her outward appearances. He was certain that some men would not consider Sara beautiful, but she was. Outward beauty did not make a woman "beautiful", it was all of her combined. Gil smiled, he didn't care what anyone thought of HIS Sara, she was beautiful to him.

Three days later Gil was walking past Sara's lab, "Gil", she called.

Gil walked in.

"This is Ruth Dawson," Sara said, "She has been hired in as an assistant."

Gil nodded and shook her hand, was this the "friend" that Ecklie had the job promised to? "Nice to meet you," Gil said, "I was on my way to AV. I'll see you for dinner?" Gil said to Sara.

Sara nodded.

"He's kinda cute," Ruth said, "You to attached?"

Sara smiled, "If you called married attached, then we most certainly are."

"OH," was all Ruth said.

Gil dropped off his evidence at AV then made a side trip to human resources, he wanted to check on Ruth.

"Hello Mr. Grissom," Mable, the receptionist in HR said, "Can I help you?"

Gil asked for Brandy's file, he knew that Mable was the biggest gossip in the lab and if there were anything on Ruth she would know.

"I hear Mrs. Grissom has a new helper," Mable said.

"That is what I hear," Gil said, "I hear she is a friend of Ecklie's."

"Not that it is my place to say anything," Mable said, "And heaven knows I would never revel a confidential conversation but."

Gil smiled to himself, this is just what he wanted.

"I overheard Mr. Ecklie talking to Miss Dawson," Mable continued, looking first left then right to make sure no one heard, "They were talking about the house that they just bought then they were talking about - well lest just say BEDROOM stuff. Then he said something about making sure that all her certificates were kept updated cause the head of the department was not going to be around long. Is Mrs. Grissom going to retire?"

Gil assured her that is was just a rumor, then he handed Mable back Brandy's file and thanked her.

"That sneaky bastard," Gil said, under his breath.

Gil went straight to Ecklie's office and without knocking walked in.

"I am telling you this once and once only," Gil said, "Back off Sara. If you want your girlfriend to have her own lab then have her transfer to swings, Trace needs someone. You know all I have to do is make a phone call and YOUR job will be open. Do I make myself clear?"

Ecklie pulled a deep breath, he knew the ace Gil held and he hated the fact that Grissom had so much pull but Conrad also knew that his hands were tied.

"I'll take it up with her," Ecklie said.

"See to it," Gil said, as he left the room.

The next day Ruth Dawson's appointment to head of Trace, swing shift was posted.

"What made her change her mind?" Sara asked.

"I guess she just wanted her own lab," Gil said, "Let's go home and see if we can make that baby."

Sara smiled and took his hand, "Yes, lets."


	12. Chapter 12

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 12

The way Sara made him feel after they make love was only one of the things that amazed Gil, everything about her did. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone, but he had his Sara and she was more precious to him then his own life.

Sara lay wrapped in his arms, the smell of musk heavy in the air, Gil kissed the top of her head as he thought to himself, "This must be what heaven is like."

Sara's breathing had calmed down and an exhausted sleep had taken over.

Gil had to smile. "Twice," he said, out loud to no one, "Not bad for an old man."

Gil closed his eyes and tried to picture what their life would be like with a baby in it, he liked the idea of becoming a father, he was just not sure if his obligations at the lab would make him a good one or not. "I need to talk to Sara," Gil thought, "I think I want to take that professorship at WLVU."

Sara snuggled closer to him, the warmth of her body and the physical drain on his soon caused him to follow her into dreamland.

Neither moved throughout the night, when the sun shown through the window and woke Gil he realized just how stiff he was. "I need a hot shower," He said trying to stretch.

"I'll join you," Sara said, "I think I can use one too."

Gil managed to get to the bathroom, "I have a better idea," he called, "how about a soak? I'll turn on the water jets."

"Sounds heavenly," Sara said, walking up behind him and gently stroking his back. Her hand playfully patted his bottom, "Nice ass."

Gil blushed, there was nothing about his naked body he liked, he still was not sure how it could excite Sara.

Gil pulled her to him, "Sexy body."

Sara just giggled as she crawled into the hot tub, "MMM," she said, as she settled in, "I am so glad we decided to get this."

Gil crawled in behind her and Sara snuggled close to him, her back against his chest. Gil wet his hands and slowly massaged her breasts, "So soft and so beautiful."

Sara moaned deeply as his hands sent chills through her body. "Keep that up and I may just have to have my way with you," Sara said.

Sara moved closer to him, she could feel his erect member pressing against her, she giggled, "To late."

"We don't have to just because I'm hard," he told her.

Sara turned to face him then she put one leg on each side of him, Gil could feel her womanhood against his now throbbing member. "Never waist it," Sara said smiling, "After all, we are trying to make a baby."

Gil laughed, "Right here in the tub?"

Sara didn't answer, she eased him inside her as she kissed him. Gil grabbed her bottom with his hands and moved her up and down, guiding the depth and speed, making sure he hit that magical spot. Sara could feel the friction as his manhood rubbed against the million of nerve endings inside her.

She was lost in the ecstasy as her entire body throbbed with pleasure, every nerve teetering on the edge. Gil was close, he felt himself ready to explode.

Now nothing mattered except his need to release himself, he moved her faster and banging her hard against him. Gil groaned as his seed was released deep inside her. Feeling his juices as they pounded against her walls as all it took to send her over the precipice of release into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Sara found his lips, and kissed him deeply. "I love you so," she whispered.

Sara fell against him, he wrapped his arms around her, they lay that way letting the hot water swirl over their body.

Gil smiled, "We better make this baby soon."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because all this exercise is going to kill me," he said smiling, "After all - I am an old man."

Sara laughed, "Old my ass. I am willing to bet there are a lot of men younger then you that could not keep up with you."

Gil kissed her, "That is because I am married to the hottest woman in the world."

This just made Sara laugh, "Sure. You trying to tell me that I am sexier then Brandy Reid?"

"Much much more," Gil said.

Sara chuckled, "I think 100% of the males at the lab will disagree with you."

"Then 100% of the males would be dead wrong," Gil said, as he kissed her. "Now lets get out of here, we have jobs to get to."

Sara kissed him and stood, Gil slid his hand up her leg and tenderly stroked her womanhood making her shiver.

"So beautiful and all mine," Gil said.

Sara bent down and kissed him, "Always has been." Sara finished getting out of the tub and headed for the shower.

Gil leaned back and let the water massage his body a bit longer, he hurt in places he did not know he had, but his was loving every minute of it.

"I am on lucky man," he said.

Sara finished her shower and wrapped a robe around herself, "Your turn."

Reluctantly Gil stood, Sara took his manhood in her hand and gently squeezed it, "More then fantastic and all mine. You are an awesome lover. "

Gil blushed and Sara smiled. Sara still thought it strange that Gil could blush so easily, especially when she said anything about his looks or his ability to totally please her.

Gil was not her first, but he was by far the best she had ever had.

"You know," she said smiling, "If we could bottle that and sell it we would be rich."

"Bottle what? Sell what?" Gil called from the shower.

"Your virility," Sara said, "Your stamina, your ability to completely satisfy me."

Gil was glad Sara could not see him, his face was beet red and he was to embarrassed to answer.

Gil cleared his throat and regained control of himself, "Hon, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Finish your shower and we'll talk in the kitchen," Sara said as she left.

Gil walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a kiss and the smell of fresh coffee and warm muffins, "We can eat while you talk," Sara said.

Gil grabbed a muffin and took a bite, it was almost as if he was unsure of how to start.

"I've been thinking a lot about the possibility of becoming a father," he started.

"You'll make a fantastic father," Sara said sipping her coffee.

"It's not my ability as a parent that I am questioning," Gil said, "It is the lab."

Sara looked at him, "The lab?"

"The lab consumes so much of my time, I am not sure I will be able to devote the proper amount of time to the child."

"That's odd," Sara said, "I was thinking the same thing. Not about you - about me. I have been thinking about resigning all together - be a stay at home mom."

Gil snickered, "I was offered a professorship at WLVU and I have considered taking it."

Sara looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, I'm not even pregnant yet so we still have time to talk about this more, it is getting late."

Gil checked his watch and agreed with her, "We'll table this for now."

Sara agreed and headed for the bedroom to get ready for work.

Gil smiled, "That was much easier then I thought it would be." The only thing that concerned him about his resigning was almost taken care of. He was almost certain that Ecklie would make Sara's life a living hell without him there to protect her.


	13. Chapter 13

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 13

Gil and Sara both decided to wait to talk to Ecklie for a while, there were still plans to be made and they had time.

It had not been that long since Sara stopped her pills, but neither of them were concerned - they had both came to the same conclusion - it would happen when it happened.

Things at the lab were going smoothly, Sara was adjusting well to her new position as supervisor and Ruth seemed happy as swing supervisor. Ecklie had given up trying to discredit Sara, and Gil's threats had nothing to do with it, Sara was making a name for herself on her own. Gil was beginning to feel much better about his decision to leave, he was sure Ecklie would not be able to push her out.

Two months later Gil came home from his final interview with Professor Davis - Gil's appointment was confirmed, he would start his new teaching assignment in two months, he also had something to talk to Sara about.

"Hon," he yelled, walking into the door.

"In the kitchen," Sara called back.

"It is time I talked to Ecklie," Gil said, kissing her.

"I'm so happy," Sara said hugging him.

"Professor Davis wanted me to give you this," Gil said, handing her a piece of paper.

Sara looked at it, then back at Gil. "Do you really think I can do this?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled, "There is no one I know that is more qualified," Gil said, "A Bachelor of Science in Theoretical Physics from Harvard, and then your Masters from Berkley. I think you are overqualified."

Sara smiled, a part time professor at WLVU teaching, it sounded tempting. "Professor Davis is sure it is only part time?" Sara said.

"Yes," Gil answered.

"It has to be," Sara said, "I'm going to be busy with other things."

Sara smiled and Gil was confused.

"We don't have to try anymore. I'm pregnant," Sara said.

Gil pulled her to him, "You sure?"

"I seen Sharon while you were with Dr. Davis, she confirmed it, 3 weeks," Sara said.

For the first time in his life, Gilbert Grissom did not know what to say.

Sara laughed, "I honestly believe that this is the first time that I have ever seen you speechless. Say something?"

"I love you," Gil said, "I am so very happy."

Sara smiled, how she loved this man, and now to be having his child, she doubted life could be any better.

"Does Professor Davis need to know right away?" Sara asked.

"No," Gil said, "Professor Palmer will still be here for at least 3 more months. Brian said he didn't need your answer until closer to the time that Palmer is to leave."

Sara had been in the middle of finishing dinner when Gil had first came home, so they ate as they talked. With dinner done and the table cleared Sara whispered something into Gil's ear.

"Can we still do that? Won't it hurt the baby?", he questioned.

Sara smiled, "Sharon assures me that it is perfectly safe as long as it doesn't hurt."

Sara's hand slipped down to Gil's crouch - where his interest was already starting to grow and gave it a gentle squeeze which brought a deep moan from him.

Gil touched her hand, "You promise you will tell me if it does?"

"Of course," Sara told him, "I would never do anything to harm our child. Now, make love to me."

That was all Gil needed to hear, taking her hand as heading for the bedroom.

Gil pulled shirt off and smiled to find she didn't have her bra on. Sara was unbuttoning and unzipping Gil's trousers while Gil's mouth went first to one then the other nipple. Sara pushed his trouser to the floor, her hand found his hard, throbbing manhood. She used one hand to pump while the other gently massaged his balls.

Gil was close to release, but he was not ready to give in to his need. Gil pulled Sara's hand away from his manhood and kissed her as he eased them both to the bed. Gil licked, kissed and nibbled first at her ear, then her neck and down to her breasts. Each flick of Gil's tongue, each suck of her nipple caused Sara to shake with pleasure.

Gil still had her nipple in his mouth when he giggled, lifting his head he said to Sara, "I guess in a few months I'll have to share these."

Sara ran her fingers through his hair, "Yes. But for not they are all yours."

"So is this," he whispered, as he moved between her legs. Gil settled his head between her thighs. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. Inserting two fingers in her opening Gil found her spot and began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down.

In one motion, he was inside of her. Sara's face was flushed and her breathing heavy and erratic, she was near her release and Gil wanted to feel it. With a few more thrusts of Gil's manhood against her spot was all that Sara needed, her body clench and shake, her walls tightened around Gil's throbbing manhood as she spent her juices.

Gil pushed himself in and groaned deeply, he could feel her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood, massaging it with each contraction.

As Sara's body calmed he began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. Gil was soon pumping, fast and hard causing Sara to once more come to the edge of an organism. She came again, her wet, walls once more massaging his manhood. His explosion happened almost simultaneously with hers, there bodies trembling. Gil rolled from her and wrapped her in is arms.

Between breaths Sara asked if he was alright.

"Fantastic," he managed to answer, "Why?"

By now Sara's breathing had returned to some sort of normalcy. "You always rest atop me," she said," You never move that quickly."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "I didn't want to squish our little bug."


	14. Chapter 14

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 14

Sara giggled then just cuddled closer to Gil. "I'm sure Little Bug appreciates it," she said, "But I am just as sure it is way to early to worry about squishing him."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Him? Hum, I never gave much thought to what I want." Then he laughed, "Not that what we want makes a difference any way."

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"A healthy child and an easy pregnancy for you," Gil told her.

Two months later SARA SIDLE GRISSOM CSI III ceased to be and PROFESOR SARA GRISSOM stood in front of her first class room full of students, to say she was just a little nervous would be putting it mildly, she was petrified, as the day wore on, however, her nerves calmed and by the end of the day it was as if she had been doing it all her life.

By now Sara was into her third month and her "baby bump" was more then obvious. Gil had made the decision that things needed to change in their love making, the more Little Bug grew the more he was afraid of hurting him - not that they were sure if it was a he or she, they had decided to wait to find out.

One night Gil was sitting at the head of the bed looking at a book.

"Bugs?" Sara asked, smiling.

"No," he said, "Join me." Sara sat between his legs, her back against his chest. "I picked this up," Gil said, handing her the book, "I thought it might help."

Sara took the book from him, her moth fell open, never would she have thought that Gil would purchase a copy of the Kamsurta.

As they sat together looking at it every once in a while you could hear "That might work," or "Not even," at several of the positions.

Sara stopped at one, tilted the book a little to the left then to the right then said, "You would have to be a double jointed to get into this."

Gil smiled, "I was wondering how you would get out of it without breaking something."

Sara giggled, "There are several of these that made me wonder how they did it without the man breaking his penis."

Gil smiled, "Wouldn't want to do that."

Sara leaned against him, "I should hope not."

Gil kissed her neck and cupped her breast in his hand, gently magazine her nipple, "Want to experiment?"

Sara moaned softly and eased the book to the floor, "Always."

After helping her undress Gil moved carefully from behind her and eased Sara to her back, how he loved the taste of her lips and the saltiness of her skin. Gil nuzzled at her neck, then kissed a trail to her lips. Sara opened hers just enough to invite him in, hungrily he deepened the kiss.

Gils hands eased to her breasts, his lips never leaving hers, slowly he moved his hand down to the treasure that awaited him.

Sara panted as Gil caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing the taught bud in slow circles, dropping to her opening and collecting a new wave of wetness to coat her throbbing love bud.

Gil eased into her opening gently he began pumping his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right.

Sara's face was flushed and her breathing heavy and erratic, Gil could feel her body clench and shake as she rode the title wave of passion that swept her.

Gil eased her to her side, laying behind her. Sara bent one leg and moved her bottom closer to his throbbing manhood, it took Gil only one try to be able to enter her.

His movements were slow and gentle - somewhere in the back of his head he still feared hurting the baby - as he moved in and out his hand was busy either caressing her breasts or her body, his lips were equally busy kissing her neck or shoulder or cheek, anywhere he could reach and still stay inside her.

Gil's release was near, his tempo sped up just enough to achieve the release his body so ached for.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feel his warm release as it coated her walls. Gil continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that flooded his body until his softened member refused to cooperate.

Sara snuggled closer to him, not changing her position, Gil's hand rested on her growing belly. "I love you, Sara Grissom," he whispered. Gil felt a soft yet definite movement - Gil felt his child move for the first time, "I love you too, Little Bug."

Over the course of the next few days they tried several of the positions, but Gil was convinced - he found his favorite, spooning.


	15. Chapter 15

ONLY THE STARS WILL KNOW

Chapter 15

Sara loved this new one too, they could make love and cuddle at the same time, two of her favorite things to do.

Gil felt more comfortable with the spooning position also, he was able to please her completely and caress her at the same time, he could cuddle after and "hold" his child - well hold him the only way he could for now anyway.

One afternoon, on their lunch break, Gil smiled as he watch Sara walk toward him, never had he seen anyone so beautiful as his Sara.

"What are you looking at?" Sara said, smiling as she walked to him.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Gil said, softly kissing her.

"You mean the most beautiful WHALE in the world," Sara said laughing, running her hand over her growing stomach.

They sat on the bench and talked as they ate their picnic type lunch, several of the students would nod as they walked by, a few would giggle.

"Why do they do that?" Gil asked.

Sara smiled, "One of my female students said that we reminded her of a couple of kids in love, not an OLD couple."

Gil laughed, "I guess we do look a little odd. Grandpa Moses and his pregnant wife."

Sara slapped him, "Stop. You're not THAT old."

A young man came running toward then, "Professor Grissom, sir."

Gil looked up, "Yes."

"You left your phone on the desk and - well it rang and I .. I answered it," the boy said, handing Gil his phone, "It was a Captain Brass. He said it was important that you call him."

Gil thanked the boy and dialed a few numbers. Sara only heard one side of the conversation but she knew by Gil's tone that the lab needed him. Gil looked at Sara.

"Bugs and they need you?" Sara said, as if she could read his mind.

"As soon as I can get there," Gil said.

Sara quickly packed the basket, Gil helped her up and they headed to the deans office. One of the conditions that Gil had attached to his excepting the professorship was that he still be available to the LVPD. A few minutes after Gil called Brass, Catherine arrived at the main entrance to pick up Grissom.

"You going to be alright?" Gil asked Sara.

"I'm fine. Go," she said kissing him, "I have not gotten so big I can't drive the car, stay safe."

Gil got into Catherine's car and was gone.

Sara sighed. "You ok Doc G.?" one of her students asked.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to arrange her books.

"Let me get your books," the boy said. Sara thanked him and headed off for classroom.

Half way there Sara overheard several students talking about bodies found in the desert. "There are four of them," one of the girls said. "And all covered with bugs," another one said, as she shivered. "One of them had already started to decompose," a third one said.

"Is that where Doc Gil went?" the student carrying Sara's books asked.

"Yes," Sara said.

"He's real good with those bugs," the boy said, "He'll figure it out."

Sara smiled, she had no doubt that Gil would, she also knew he would not be home until he did. "I have no doubt he will," Sara said, smiling.

The rest of the day Sara kept an eye on the news, it seemed that a couple of hikers had fallen over one body, the others were found by the CSI's as they were processing the scene. No names were being released pending further investigation.

Sara smiled, a part of her wished she could be out there with the rest of the team. It was just as that thought crossed her mind that she was reminded why she could not be there - Little Bug gave her a good swift kick. "Ok," she said rubbing her belly.

Gil once more found himself in familiar settings, the lab.

"Not much has changed has is boss," Hodges said, coming into the room, "Welcome back."

"Only to help with this case," Grissom said.

Catherine has handed over the lab to Gil - after all who knew more about bugs them Gilbert Grissom.

Sara was right, Gil had called several times to check on her and to tell her that he would be home "When things here are wrapped up". Sara fixed herself some fish and fruit grabbed a bottle of water and a book and curled up on the sofa with Hank at her feet.

The sound of the door opening woke her, at first she thought it was Gil but Hank did not run to the door as he always did when Gil came home, instead he took a defensive stance in front of Sara. If it were Gil he would have called to her by now.

Sara could hear noises in the kitchen. Sara patted Hanks head as she eased off the sofa, slowly opened the drawer where she still kept her service revolver and made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't move," she yelled, as she flipped on the over head light.

"Sara!" Nick screamed, almost jumping out of his skin, "You scared the shit out of me."

Sara lowered the weapon, "I scared you! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Grissom gave me the key," Nick said, "He said you would more then likely be asleep so I was to come in the back door and get him a change of clothing."

Sara smiled, poor Nick was still shaking, "Come on, I'll get something for you. I take it my husband is not coming home?"

Nick just looked at her, he did not have to answer. "We're about half way there," Nick said.

Sara decided to surprise Gil so she packed him something to eat and went to the lab. Gil had his nose buried in a book when Sara tapped on his door.

"Come in Nick," Gil said, without even looking up. It was just as he finished his sentence that he recognized a familiar smell, Sara.

"Sara," he said, walking to her and kissing her.

"Hi love," she said, "I thought you might be hungry."

Gil took the basket and Sara's hand and lead her to the sofa. As they ate Sara told him about the scare at the house and Gil updated her on the case.

"I thought I head your voice," Greg said, walking into the office, "How you feeling?"

"Fat," Sara said, smiling.

"That's not fat, that's baby," Warrick said, as he walked in behind Greg.

Gil smiled, "That's what I keep telling her."

Greg took Sara's hand and helped her off the sofa, then gave her a big hug followed by one from Warrick and Brass - who had came in behind the other two men.

"I'm gonna grab a cab and head home," Sara said to Gil, "I'll leave you the car for you."

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I'm so happy you came, I miss you."

Little Bug moved at the sound of his fathers voice, kicking Gil. Gil bent down and kissed Sara's belly, "You two, Little bug."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gil insisted that someone take Sara home, he was not about to let her ride in a cab. A young officer, who had brought over some information for Gil, was recruited to. Sara tried to persuade the young man to just let her grab a cab.

"No ma`ma," the officer said, "Dr. Grissom would have my hide. He said I was to take you home and make sure the house is clear before I let you in."

Sara smiled and gave in.

Once Sara was safe and sound in the house the officer went about his business.

Sara called Gil, "You didn't need to have the young man come in, Hank scared the poor boy half to death."

Gil laughed and told her he would be home as soon as things were wrapped up.

Sara picked up her book again and started to read, Hank once more took his spot on the floor. Half way through the book Sara had dozed off, a kiss on her forehead woke her.

"Why did you not go to bed?" Gil asked her.

"I can't sleep without you," Sara said, "You hungry?"

"No," Gil said, "Just sleepy."

Gil helped Sara off the sofa and they both went to the bedroom.

"You find your man?" Sara asked.

"They know who his is and should have him in custody before morning," Gil told her.

Sara snuggled close to him, "Thanks to the bugs."

"Entomology is out friend," Gil said.

Sara lay her leg over Gil's, her belly close to Gil, it was then that Little Bug decided to play kick ball. "Hey there," Gil said, massaging her stomach, "You need to get to sleep." Little Bug moved once more then stopped.

By Sara's sixth month she waddled more then walked, Gil loved to watch her as she moved around the campus and the house. He had often referred to her as his beautiful butterfly, she thought she looked more like a penguin.

By the first of her ninth month Sara was over the whole pregnancy thing and swore she would never do it again the swollen feet, huge belly, nothing fitting right and not being able to do things that she loved.

Three days before her due date Gil was in the bedroom dressing, "You almost ready?" he called.

Sara came from the bathroom, "Do you think we can skip the party?"

"If you don't feel like going I an sure the team will not mind. Did you want to do something else?"

"Go to the hospital," Sara said, "I think Little Bug is ready to make his appearance."

Gil grabbed Sara's bag and headed for the car on the drive in Gil called Catherine and made their apologies for not showing up at Nicks birthday party, by time Gil parked the car the whole team was in the waiting room.

Gil never left Sara's side, he was holding her hand when the final push brought their crying child into the world.

Sharon looked at Sara, "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Grissom?"

Gil moved down and looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, his daughter.

After the cord was cut the baby was laid on her mothers chest, immediately the baby wiggled around until she was able to suckle at her mothers breast.

Sara looked down at her daughter then at her husband, tears filling her eyes, "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Gil bent and kissed Sara, "Only her mother."

Sharon finished what needed to be done then stood next to Sara, "Do we have a name for the little lady?"

Gil smiled, "Butterfly."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "We had decided on Rebecca Lynn, but I think she will be Butterfly to Daddy."

Three years later Gil stood watching Becky chasing Hank who was chasing a squirrel, Sara sat in a rocking chair, she has just finished nursing their newborn son, Ryan James, while their twin daughters, Amy Elizabeth and Dawn Marie napped in the playpen. The sound of a car drew Gil's attention to the driveway, the team had arrived for the twins first birthday.

Becky seen Nick and ran to him, "Uncle Nick, what did you bring me?"

"A big hug," Nick said picking her up.

Catherine hugged Gil them walked up to Sara looking down at Ryan she said, "I thought you were not going to have anymore."

Sara smiled, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, anyway, Gil wanted a son."

The End

_Thank you all so very much for reading my story and for the kind reviews. I have enjoyed doing it and have considered the possibility of a second one also. Thank you again._


End file.
